Battery powered devices can be any device that is powered by batteries. Examples of battery powered devices include toys, flashlights, power tools, medical instruments, camping equipment, tape recorders, personal care instruments, battery powered toothbrushes or any other device that is powered by batteries.
Heretofore, battery powered devices have been powered by a set number of popular alkaline cells of the generally cylindrical shape commercially available in industry-recognized, standard sizes, including D-, C-, AA-, AAA-, and AAAA-size cells. The set number can include one or more of the alkaline cells. Typically, the battery powered devices can only use one configuration of batteries to power the device. For example, a flashlight is typically powered by either two or more AA- or AAA-size cells. However, these battery powered devices will not work if a different size cell is placed therein. For example, if a flashlight is configured to accept AA-size cells therein to power the device, AAA-size cells will not work to power the device.
Accordingly, an improved battery powered device that works with a variety of differently sized cells is desired.